1. Field
Example embodiments relate to resistor devices and digital-to-analog converters (DACs) including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, market demands for more compact, more highly integrated semiconductor devices have been continuously increasing. Rather than realizing a resistor on a printed circuit board (PCB), the size of a semiconductor device is reduced using methods of forming a resistor on wafers using polysilicon.